Erin's Birthday
by Shadowwriter1636
Summary: It's Erin's birthday and Dave's away.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words. **

**Reviews are appreciated. **

**Erin's Birthday**

Stepping off the elevator precisely at 8:45, smiling at the agents in the hall, Erin walked to her office. It had been two months but she still wasn't used to the name on the door. Raising her hand, fingering the lettering, she loved being Erin Strauss-Rossi. Opening the door she was greeted by her assistant.

"Good Morning, Ma'am. You have a budget meeting with director Shepherd at ten, then the rest of the day is free." Abbi said following her into the inner office. "Ms. Garcia also would like to know if she can take you to lunch."

"Thank you, Abbi. Please call Penelope…never mind, I'll call her myself." She commented sitting at her desk.

"Is there anything else, Ma'am?" Watching as her boss shook her head, the assistant headed for the outer office, turning around as she reached the door, "I'm sorry he isn't home today, but please try and have a Happy Birthday."

Before she could answer the assistant was gone. Erin sat back in her chair, her birthday. It wasn't going to be a good one. David was on the road, the two older kids were at school and Jessie was on an overnight field trip. Looking at her clock it was time to start the day. Opening the bottom drawer of the desk to put her purse away a small gift bag caught her eye. Pulling it out, and sitting it on the desk opening the bag she smiled. Inside was a bag of Amedei chocolate, her favorite and she knew they had to be shipped here from Italy. Only one person knew how much she loved Amedei chocolates. Placing them in the drawer, she picked up her phone only to see there was a message she didn't hear come in.

"_Happy Birthday, Baby. I'm really sorry I'm not there; I'll make it up to you. I love you". –David_

"_Good Morning Amante, Thank you for the chocolate. I understand catching the unsub comes first. I love you too, David."-Erin_

_/_

It was almost 9:45 when she stood and headed to the director's office, once the meeting began she sat listening, but giving her input when needed. She hated budget meeting, but also knew how important they were to her agents. At 10:10 Director Shepherd's assistant knocked on the door, opening it, she held a medium box. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but this was delivered for Deputy Director Strauss."

"Erin, would you like to go get your present." Andy asked chuckling. Standing she took the box from Janet, thanked her and took her seat. "Are you going to open it?"

"I'll wait until we're finished."

"Now come on, Erin, we all want to see what you have." He was teasing her and everyone knew it. "We'll take a short break while deputy director Rossi opens her present." Andrew Shepherd was the only person in the FBI who had already dropped the Strauss part of her name.

Carefully taking the wrapping paper off the box, Erin opened it. Inside was a beautifully framed picture of the children. It was one she'd never seen before. Picking up the note, it merely read "Happy Birthday, Sorry I can't be there."

"Care to enlighten us, Erin?" Andrew asked smiling.

"No, can we just get back to the budget." She smiled at him, raising her eyebrow in true Strauss form.

The meeting continued at 11:10 Janet knocked on the door again; Shepherd laughed, he knew what was going on, but played along. Nodding for his assistant to take the new delivery to his protégé, "Erin is there something you want to share with us, like why all the gifts today?"

"No." Placing the new gift bag on the floor at her feet. The meeting lasted another thirty minutes.

Before she could leave Andy caught her by the arm, hugging her and handing her a wrapped box. "Happy Birthday, Erin."

"Thank you." Opening this box, she pulled out a silk scarf the color of her eyes. "It's beautiful. Did you know the two gifts that came during the meeting were coming?"

"Let's just say Dave is not happy he isn't here today." He said hugging her, "SO what's in the second gift?"

Pulling out a first edition copy of "Pride and Prejudice", "actually this is the third gift of the day; the first one was chocolates from Italy."

"He loves you, Erin and he loves those kids." Nodding at the framed picture, "I've known him as long as I've known you; he's never loved anyone as much as he does you. Erin, I think he's always loved you."

She knew from the look in Andy's eyes he was telling her something, David must have told him.

"I know, Andy. I love him too. I can't imagine life without him, not now." Having said what she needed to say; Erin Strauss-Rossi picked up her things and headed back to her office.

Back in her office she put the new gifts with the first one. Opening the file on her desk, she began to work. At noon, Abbi walked in carrying a bouquet of balloons tied to a teddy bear wearing a FBI t-shirt. "Ma'am, these just came for you."

"That man…" was all Erin Said, smiling from ear to ear looking at the clock 12:05. This note said, "TI adoro"

Laughing with her boss, Abbi commented. "I think he's in love and this is really wonderful. Does he have a brother?"

"Sorry, Abs, he's the youngest of 5 and the others are all girls."

"Just my luck, enjoy you're gifts." The assistant said leaving the room.

A few minutes before 1:00 Penelope knocked on her door. "Ready to go to lunch…oh my, someone wanted to make you're day." Picking up the bear and balloons.

"I've also received a book, framed picture of the kids and Italian chocolate. Is there any word on when they might be home?"

Smiling sadly, "No, not yet."

/

Erin and Penelope went to the Grille for lunch. After ordering, the waiter brought over a wrapped basket, handing it to Erin. "Ma'am, this was left for you at the hostess station."

"Thank you." Looking at her companion, "did you do this?"

Garcia was as surprised as she was, "No, and I swear I didn't' tell anyone where we were having lunch either."

Calling the waiter back over, "Do you know who brought this in?"

"No, Ma'am, but whoever it was also took care of the bill. We were told to take extra special care of the two of you."

Again the waiter left, leaving both women to wonder how the basket got to the restaurant. Erin was pretty sure David had something to do with it.

"Are you going to open it? Is there a card?" Penelope asked.

Pulling the cellophane from around the top of the basket, they both looked in. The basket contained all her favorite body lotions, shower gels, bath beads and perfumes. Pulling out the small card it simple said _"you're my dream come true."_

"Who would have thought David Rossi was such a romantic?" Garcia asked as the waiter brought their food.

"Penelope, even after all these years, he still surprises me."

They ate lunch, talked and enjoyed the time away from headquarters. Once back, Garcia walked Erin back to her office, on the table across from her desk was an edible bouquet. "I love these." Penelope squealed.

"So do I, but after that lunch where would I put it." Taking a chocolate covered strawberry, biting into it. "Well maybe a little for dessert. Have some." Each took a couple pieced of the delicious fruit; Erin offered some to her assistant before wrapping it back up and asking Abbi if she would put it in the refrigerator.

When both of the other women had gone, she sat at her desk, took out her phone and began to type.

"_I know you're busy. I just wanted to thank you for all the gifts. You always surprise me. I love you, David!" – Erin_

"_I love you too, and the days not over yet, Happy Birthday, Baby." –David_

/

Working on reports and paperwork, Erin Strauss-Rossi looked up when Abbi entered her office caring a vase full of red roses with a huge smile. "It's you're hourly gift, Ma'am."

Glancing at the clock, 3 PM. "Abbi what did I ever do to deserve all this?"

Sitting the flowers on the table with the balloons and bear, "You make him happy, Erin." Over the past few years Abbi and Erin had gotten closer; a lot had to do with Strauss changing and Dave. Abbi had been her assistant for over 10 years and when others weren't around she called her boss by her first name.

"He makes me happy too, Abs. I can't imagine life without him, even when Deputy Director Strauss-Rossi wants to beat the shit out of Agent Rossi, Erin is completely, and hopelessly in love with and devoted to David." Smelling the roses, counting there was one for every year she'd been born.

"I'll get back to work; I can't wait to see what comes at 4." The assistant said scurrying off to her own desk.

Erin was wondering what else the man would send, she wasn't sure how many gifts he had planned, but she was leaving at 5:30. She had decided earlier, she'd go home at a reasonable time; grab some expensive take out, have a long hot bath, and curl up in bed early with Mudgie and a good book.

As she sat back down her phone dinged telling her she had a message, tapping the message icon, she read.

"_Happy Birthday, Mom. Wish I could be there to celebrate, but we'll all be home for the weekend. Tell Dave, hello. I love you."—Dan_

"_Thank you sweetheart, I'm looking forward to seeing you. I love you."—Mom_

Laying the phone on the desk it dinged again. This time it was a text from Katie saying Happy Birthday, and then one from Jessie. Both girls told their mother they would call her tonight. Glancing at the clock, 3:55, she couldn't help but get a little excited, wondering if another gift would be coming.

At 4:05 Abbi walked in again holding another gift bag. "Your 4 O'clock present is here." Handing it to Erin, waiting to see if she opened it.

Taking a box out of the gift bag, opening the square leather box, nestled in the silk lining was a necklace and earring set, beautiful blue pear shaped diamonds. Lightly running her fingers over the stones, she looked up to see her assistant with tears in her eyes. "That's the most beautiful set I think I've ever seen. It matches your ring."

"Blue diamonds are my favorites. They're had to find, but David always seems to find just the perfect one." Closing the box and placing it back in the gift bag, her phone rang. Opening it she smiled when she saw his name.

"Hey, you."

"Hi, baby. How's your day going?"

"It's been a pretty amazing day so far, but David, you shouldn't have gotten all these gift."

"I can't be there with you; I wanted to make sure you have a somewhat happy day."

"I understand, but David."

"Woman, don't but David me. You're my wife and I love you, I want to show you how much you're loved and cherished."

"Thank you, Amante, I love everything." She smiled a sad smile, secretly wishing he were there.

"We both need to get back to work, I love you, baby. I'll talk to you tonight."

"I love you too, David." Both hung up.

Rest of the afternoon was uneventful, she couldn't concentrate on the work in front of her, Erin Strauss-Rossi did something most people wouldn't ever believe she would do. Pulling out her laptop, she began playing Words with Friends and Dice with Buddies. It was something she did to pass time, playing with Dave and other members of the team when they were on the road.

Looking up, when someone knocked on her door, she saw Director Shepherd. "Hey there, what time you heading out today?"

"I don't know around 5:30 I think, why?" She asked, closing the laptop.

"Just thought you might need a hand taking all your treasures to the car, thought I'd come by and help." Not waiting for an answer, he turned on his heel, "I'll see you in a bit."

At 5:00 Penelope waltzed into her office, "I see you received other riches." Handing her an envelope, "This is your 5 PM treat."

Opening the envelope, she read the birthday card, inside was a photograph of a set of dishes she'd been eyeing but wouldn't spend the money on them since both she and Dave had perfectly good ones. Also inside the card in his handwriting _"I couldn't have these delivered to Quantico, but you'll find them in the china cabinet when you get home. Happy Birthday again, Erin, Love, David."_

"Those are beautiful." Garcia told her.

"I didn't even know he knew I wanted these. I never told him. I've been watching them for a while, but wouldn't spend the money. We both have nice sets of dishes and they were kind of expensive. I went to look at them again the other day and they were gone."

"Who knew you wanted them? They must have told him." Taking the picture from her friend's hand, "They are beautiful, but then I would expect nothing less from our Italian stud. Well I need to get back to work; I forgot to give you this earlier. Happy Birthday, Erin." Hugging her in true Garcia style, she left. Opening the card, Erin was rewarded with a gift certificate for a day at the spa.

/

/

True to his word, Andy Shepherd arrived to help Erin carry her gifts, not just the ones from Dave, but the others she'd received through the day. Mostly cards, but a few trinkets as well.

The elevator ride was quiet; they signed out and headed for the garage and Erin's car. Arriving at her parking space, she looked at the man beside her, "Andy where's my car? It was here at lunch."

"Are you sure you didn't park it somewhere else?" He asked.

Looking at him, "why would I park it anywhere but my space, we have assigned spaces for a reason."

"Did you park it in Dave's spot?"

Sighing, "No, Andy, I parked it here this morning." The pointing to the space that said Reserved for David Rossi, "see his is empty. I brought him the day they left."

"Well I guess we better call the police." He said sitting the things he was carrying on the ground, taking out his phone.

Erin was irritated, turning away she wanted to cry, even though it had been a good day, David was gone and now so was her car.

Suddenly a 2014 Lexus IS 350 C convertible pulled up, "Hey lady, you want a ride?"

Not turning around she let the man know she wasn't interested, "I don't take rides from people I don't know, beat it. Andy I thought you were calling the police?"

"Erin, I think you should turn around." Shepherd commented.

Turning, she saw the car; it was the one she'd been dreaming of, she'd even built it once or twice on the website, but wouldn't let herself hit the order button. The man driving the car got out, and helped put her packages in the back seat.

"Andy? Would you care to explain?" She asked looking at her mentor.

"No, I wouldn't, but someone else will." He revolved to look at the door they had exited a few minutes ago.

Following his eyes, the door opened and he walked out, without thinking she walked to him. Wrapping herself in his arms, kissing him with as much passion as she could. Breaking the kiss, "I thought you were going to be gone for a couple more days?"

"We finished early, I wanted to surprise you, so I called Andy and he told me he was helping you to your car, so I waited."

"David where is my car?"

"Right there, you needed a new car so I made sure you got what you wanted."

Looking at the Lexus, "That's really ours?"

"No, that's yours," he saw the look she gave him, "Okay, yes it's ours, but you're the main driver." Saying good night to the director, Dave walked around opened the driver door, "come on beautiful lady, let's go celebrate. Someone has a birthday."

Getting in she kissed him again, he closed the door, and got in on the passenger's side. Pulling out of the lot and on to a main road, smiling, Erin Strauss-Rossi knew that man beside her loved her; he'd proven it every day in so many ways.

"Where should we go, David?" she asked.

"It's your birthday, baby, you take us wherever you want, we have all weekend." He said leaning back in the seat. Her smile told him he'd done well.


End file.
